


Permanent Marker

by ishipthemsogoddamnhard



Series: Tumblr Giveaway Fics [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Crack, Cuba, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Maybe Will wouldn't do any of this but it's funny, Mentions of Sex, Murder Husbands, Past Molly Graham/Will Graham, Post-Canon, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Tattoos, Tumblr Prompt, this is kinda dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 05:45:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10181978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishipthemsogoddamnhard/pseuds/ishipthemsogoddamnhard
Summary: After the fall, after they've healed, Hannibal discovers Will's secret tattoo...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [purefoysgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purefoysgirl/gifts).



> This fic was written for the winner of my 700 word follower fic giveaway and lovely Tumblr friend <3
> 
> She gave me the hilarious prompt: "That better be a press-on tattoo." and I created cracky, post-fall fluff which I really hope is not too OOC! I blame my own desire for new ink for this... *runs away*

“That better be a press-on tattoo.” Hannibal’s hand froze on Will’s, holding it position. He pulled Will’s ring finger straight, curled defensively, to better examine the tiny mark he had managed not to notice until now. Granted it had been a long time healing - meds, sleep and only being ‘together’ in the sense they shared a living space. Months. Then months more where they had edged ever closer to intimacy, a few kisses, a few nights spent cuddled together for a lot more than warmth. Now here they were, entwining hands at the patio table and tentatively testing the water of this new life, when a relic of the old one was uncovered.

Will’s cheeks flushed pink as his eyes fell where Hannibal’s did. The dumb little ‘M’ on the side of his ring finger, to match and mirror Molly’s ‘W’. They had gotten silly drunk at dinner after they got engaged. She had assured him she didn’t want or need a big rock and they both cackled with laughter at her suggestion that they do this instead. Then they had happened upon a tattoo place on their way home and she had excitedly begged him to do it, telling him it was a sign, that nobody would even notice, it was just for fun. He had indulged her and promptly forgotten all about it, small and hidden as it was, especially after his wedding ring covered it. He really didn’t think it would matter...

That night seemed like another lifetime. His throat tightened with the guilt of hurting them both and embarrassment. “It’s a ‘W’...Will...it’s stupid. I got it when I was like 22...never really figured I was marrying kind.” He lied with a forced laugh, rambling in his futile attempt at deception, and pulling his hand away. Hannibal’s grip loosened, stung. 

His dark eyes lifted reproachfully to Will’s. “It’s quite clearly nothing of the sort.” Hannibal said coolly, “I know enough about penmanship to see that’s an ‘M’.” 

Will swallowed, flexing and fidgeting his tainted hand on the table. The silence was crushing until he finally released his held breath. “I really didn’t remember it existed...I only took my ring off a few days ago.” He said in a low voice. 

Hannibal nodded. “You finally let go of your former self. Unfortunately, part of it clings to you.” He eyed Will as though he were a precious gift, scared he might be gone at any moment and he would awaken in his cell once more. 

Will’s eyes snapped to him and he reached across the space to take Hannibal’s hand once again. He knew what to do, the corner of his mouth pulling into a half-smile before he leaned over to claim Hannibal’s lips...

That night was the first time they had sex and Hannibal truthfully never gave the tattoo another thought. 

That is until a few days later, when Will came strolling up the beach with a suspiciously triumphant look on his face. He wedged himself at Hannibal’s side in the sun lounger and twisted to palm his left hand over the older man’s bronzed chest. Hannibal saw the flash of white, the tiny bandage, and grabbed his wrist. “Will, you really didn’t have to go to the trouble of having it removed, I thought you knew that.” He kissed a fingertip gently and Will licked his lip.

“I didn’t...I _adapted_ it.” Will said, playfully smug.

Hannibal wasn’t sure how he felt about what Will might have done, and how tasteless it might be. “May I?” He asked. Will nodded and he began to carefully peel the edge of it away. His mouth parted as he processed the altered ink. Where the tiny ‘M’ had been was now a black heart, the tail of which curled around Will’s finger into a fancy ‘H’. 

“She’s buried in my heart now….along with so much else.” Will explained quietly. “But it belongs to you.” He pushed his free hand into the hair behind Hannibal’s ear.

“It’s beautiful.” Hannibal said, surprised at how honest the words were. “Just don’t expect me to be doing the same.” He smirked.

Will smacked his shoulder and laughed at the ridiculous thought. “Oh and here I thought you’d be getting ‘Will’ and ‘Love’ across your knuckles.” He said sarcastically. “I know you secretly love it that I’m marked like this now.” Will murmured, serious again and reading his lover like a book. It was true, but this time Will chose to be marked, and that made all the difference to both of them.

“So it’s _not_ temporary then?” Hannibal’s eyes glinted playfully in the sun. Will shook his head softly. “Good.” Hannibal said hoarsely and pulled Will’s face down to his….


End file.
